1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image communication system in which an image processing apparatus and a portable phone can communicate data with each other and the portable phone can communicate a call with another portable phone via a telephone line and to an apparatus for and a method of processing an image.
2. Description of Related Art
Improvement of networks makes it possible to transmit image data or graphics data via a telephone line. In such data transmission, the user is charged according to a period of time in which the telephone line is used for the transmission.
Image data generally includes a large amount of data. Transmission of image data via a telephone line is therefore expensive. On a receiver side of the image data, a long period of time is required to receive the data. An apparatus to receive the data is hence long occupied to receive the image data.
In some cases, the device on the receiver side cannot appropriately reproduce an image. Namely, according to the received image data, the device cannot produce an appropriate hard copy (or print) or cannot display a desired image. For example, even when a printer produces a printout of an image represented by image data received, the obtained image is not appropriate depending on characteristics of the printer.
In such an occasion, the user on the receiver side must convert the image data to obtain an appropriate hard copy (or print) of the image. This is troublesome when the user is unfamiliar with image processing.